bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Xeon Universe Timeline
The timeline of the Xeon Universe. Pre-EA era (Pre 25150 BC) 7.8 billion BC: Universe RESTART from Meta/BR7 to Xeon. 2.8-2.5 billion BC: Earth is formed from a dust cloud. 3,450,000 BC: Monkeys evolve from primitive "chimlos" 230,000 BC: The first settlements are constructed. EA (25150 to 19150 BC) EA 50-250 (25100-24900BC): Monkeys form a society. 24823 BC: The first Monkey King, Pahaanischutinarmerunifylolewd, rises to power. 19150 BC: In a coup, after 5000 years of peaceful rule by the Pahaan dynasty, the Minix dynasty comes to power. The monkey civilization experiences it's first war. MR (19150 to 12150 BC) 19150-13823 BC: Monkeys live in peace. 16313 BC: The Great Colosseum is built. 15xxx (Estimated 15770-15360 BC) Bloons are created by the "shadow wisp". 14xxx (Estimated 14960-14450 BC) Bloons form a society. The first king is King Nzor. 13823 BC: The Minix dynasty passes rule to the Finito dynasty, which lasts just 800 years, after the Minix Dynasty's 7,000. 13111 BC: Princess Ingrid becomes queen of the Monkeys. 13057-13072 BC: A bitter power struggle starts between the Finito and Saturn dynasties, which becomes a brief civil war with 11,000 casualties. The Finito dynasty is crushed. The Saturn dynasty lasts until 7000 BC. 13000 BC: Bloons have a civil war after the attempted coup by King Zoras against King Fortitudo. 12997 BC: Princess Elina is born. 12980 BC: The Bloons start showing aggressiveness towards the Monkeys. 12979 BC: Dart Monkeys are called for armament and Long Range Darts, Sharp Shots, and the Dart Shoot Tower (a early kind of super monkey, shooting about once every two seconds) are created. 12976-12971 BC: The Blue Bloon technology is created. 12968 BC: Bloons start attacking Monkey villages. Bloon-Monkey War I starts, lasting for a bitter 1,000+ years stop-and-start with huge casualties 12688-12831 BC: First ever peace agreement, which lasts 150 years. 12688 BC: King Hannia starts war again. 12462 BC: Sniper Monkeys are created. 12381 BC: The second peace agreement, which lasts 200 years. 12173 BC: King Hannia III attacks the Monkey capital city, which starts the final and bloodiest section of the warL 12173-12031 BC: 472,000 monkeys die in 150 years until the Bloons are forced into total surrender. DX (12150 to 7650 BC) 11450 BC: The Saturn dynasty is overthrown by the Jupiter dynasty. 11219 BC: The Atzeynu Pyramid is built. It will stand for 10,000 years. 11112 BC: The bloons go into hiding for 7,000 years until 3237 BC. 8846 BC: Atenyu reaches 100,000 monkeys, the first ever settlement to do so. FF (7650 to 950 BC) 7350 BC: The Tack Shooter is developed and created 7222 BC: Monkey Civil War II starts. 234,000 casualties. 7164 BC: The Jupiter dynasty loses power to the Leehun dynasty. The Jupiter dynasty is the last to hold power for more than 2,000 years. Monkey Civil War II ends. 5421 BC: The Leehun Palace is overrun by rebels and the Rebel Dynasty starts. 3239 BC: The last Rebel king dies and the United Dynasty starts, the second-to-last dynasty. 3237 BC: The Bloons leave hiding with Green, Yellow, Pink, Black, White and later Lead bloons. 3236 BC: Bloon-Monkey War Two starts, lasting for 400 years. 3229-3236 BC: Modern super monkeys first created. 3225 BC: The Monkeys turn Bloon-Monkey War Two around with the bomb and ice towers, as well as a primitive Dartling Gun and Mortar Tower 3210 BC: Bloon-Monkey War Two ends. 2500 BC: Monkeys achieve a technological level equivalent to Earth year 1485. 2391 BC: Monkey Civil War III starts after the United Dynasty is overthrown. 1231 BC: The United Dynasty throws power to the Axiom Dynasty.=, 1143 BC: Zootonia City reaches 500,000 monkeys, the first ever settlement to do so. PW (950 BC to 1050) 950 BC: Monkeys achieve a technological level equivalent to Earth year 1660. Technological progress begins to speedup, but only slowly at the moment. 923 BC: Bloons regroup, now with Zebra, Amber and "Project z/CX" bloons. 731 BC: Project z/CX finished, renamed Ceramic Bloons. 400 BC: By now, 11 types of towers have been created. 391 BC: Monkeys achieve a technological level equvialent to Earth year 1825. 356 BC: Axiom Dynasty overthrown and replaced with a democratic government, the First Republic. 92 BC: 18 countries exist each with different systems, and the Second Republic is first created in Monkolavia. 0 AD: Monkey technological level begins a exponential increase from Earth year 1900. Late (1050-1800) 74 AD: Spaceflight is first made in this year 89 AD: Monkey technological level surpasses Earth year 2000. 97 AD: Monkey technological level surpasses Earth year 2016. Modern (1800-present) Category:Events